


Friendship and Basketball

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 284: Manchild on the Streets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Basketball

I was cutting through the park that day on my way home when I first saw him. A white boy with a head of dark curls shooting hoops alone. I had never seen him there before. It wasn’t as though we never mixed with the poor whites who shared our neighborhood, but we never sought them out either. There was something about him - the lag in his step, his half-hearted jump to the basket - that made me think he could use a friend.  
“Hey kid, how about a game of one-on-one?”  
He stumbled to a stop. I must have surprised him. He looked me up and down for a minute trying to figure what to make of me. Then he gave me a smile that crinkled up his whole face. While basketball has boundaries, we found that friendship does not.  
“You’re on.”


End file.
